Stan Lee
thumb|right|200px|Stan Lee Stan Lee (geboren als Stanley Martin Lieber op 28 december 1922) is een Amerikaans schrijver en stripauteur. Hij is vooral bekend geworden als bedenker van superhelden en hun vijanden bij Marvel, samen met Jack Kirby en Steve Ditko. Mede dankzij hun successen wist Marvel van een kleine uitgeverij uit te groeien tot een groot multimediaconcern. Bekende creaties van hem zijn Spiderman, de Fantastic Four, de X-Men, de Hulk, Daredevil, Dr. Strange en Iron Man. Biografie Vroege carrière Stanley Martin Lieber werd geboren op 28 december 1922 in Manhattan, New York. Toen Stanley negen was werd zijn enige broer, Larry Lieber, geboren. De familie moest vanwege de Grote Depressie verhuizen naar de goedkope buurt Washington Heights. Lee ging naar de DeWitt Clinton middelbare schoool. Al vanaf zijn jeugd hield hij van lezen en schrijven, en werkte part-time als schrijver van kleine stukjes voor de krant. Lee maakte uiteindelijk zijn school af in 1939, en ging werken voor Works Projects Administration Federal Theatre Project. Met de hulp van zijn oom Robbie Solomon, de schoonbroer van pulp magazine en stripboekuitgever Martin Goodman, kreeg Stanley een baan bij Timely Comics (het bedrijf dat uiteindelijk Marvel zou worden). De eerste strip waar Stanley aan meewerkte was het verhaal "Captain America Foils the Traitor's Revenge" in Captain America Comics #3 (Mei 1941). Hij schreef dit verhaal onder het pseudoniem "Stan Lee". Later liet hij zijn naam wettelijk veranderen in dit pseudoniem. Lee verklaarde dat hij zijn echte naam wilde gebruiken voor meer literair werk. Toen Joe Simon en Jack Kirby vertrokken bij Timely Comics, werd Lee de nieuwe editor. In 1942 ging Lee bij het leger, waar hij werd ingezet bij de afdeling communicatie. Hij schreef mee aan handleidingen, trainingfilms en slogans, en vaak ook cartoons. Midden jaren 50, toen het bedrijf Atlas Comics veranderde in Marvel Comics, schreef Lee aan verschillende stripgenres, waaronder romantiek, western, humor, sciencefiction en middeleeuwse avonturen. Marvel Comics Tegen het einde van de jaren 50 deed DC Comics uitgever Julius Schwartz het superhelden genre weer opleven. Marvel reageerde hierop door Lee de opdracht te geven een nieuw superheldenteam te bedenken. Lee’s vrouw drong erop aan dat hij iets nieuws zou proberen, aangezien hij al van plan was van carrière te veranderen en niets te verliezen had. Lee ging hierop in door zijn superhelden anders te maken dan men tot dusver gewend was. In plaats van de “perfecte helden” zoals die tot dusver in de strips voorkwamen, waren zijn helden meer menselijk, met vaak ook slechte eigenschappen zoals hebzucht, ijdelheid enz. Lee’s nieuwe superhelden spraken het publiek zeer aan. Samen met Jack Kirby bedacht Stan Lee de Fantastic Four. De strip werd zeer populair en Lee leidde de tekenaars van Marvel in het bedenken van meer van dit soort helden. Andere creaties waren de Hulk, Thor en X-Men. Stan Lee’s “Marvel revolutie” breidde zich uit tot voorbij de personages en verhaallijnen, en bouwde een soort gemeenschap tussen de fans en schrijvers. Gedurende de jaren 60 hield Lee toezicht op de productie van vrijwel alle Marvel series. Hij had zelf een maandelijkse column genaamd "Stan's Soapbox". Lee gebruikte zijn strips ook om zaken uit de “echte wereld” aan de kaak te stellen. Zo werd hem in 1971 gevraagd het gevaar van drugsgebruik duidelijk te maken in een strip. Lee deed dit door in een Spider-Man strip Spider-Mans beste vriend een drugsverslaafde te laten worden. Ook zaken als racisme en discriminatie kwamen in Lee’s strips voor, met name in de X-Men strips. Latere carrière In latere jaren werd Lee het gezicht van Marvel Comics. Hij bezocht stripboekbeursen in heel Amerika en gaf lezingen over de strips. In 1981 verhuisde hij naar Californië om Marvl’s tv en filmproducties te ontwikkelen. Hij maakte zelf cameo’s in veel films gebaseerd op zijn strips. In 2000 deed Lee voor het eerst iets voor DC Comics. Hij lanceerde de serie Just Imagine..., waarin hij zijn eigen draai gaf aan bekende DC helden zoals Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern en the Flash. In 2005 klaagde Lee Marvel aan omdat hij niet zijn deel van de opbrengst van enkele Marvel films had ontvangen. Hij kreeg 10 miljoen dollar uitbetaald. In 2006 maakte Lee in een interview bekend dat hij een nieuwe superheld, Foreverman, bedacht speciaal voor een film. In 2006 bracht Marvel ter ere van het feit dat Lee al 65 jaar voor hen werkte een speciale stripserie uit, waarin Stan Lee zelf enkele van de door hem bedachte personages ontmoet. Awards Stan Lee heet vele awards gewonnen voor zijn werk. Hij is ook officieel opgenomen in de Jack Kirby Hall of Fame in 1995. Filmografie Cameo in Marvel films Stan Lee (de "Godfather van Marvel Comics") heeft diverse cameo's gehad in films die gebaseerd zijn op een van zijn stripcreaties. *1989: The Trial of the Incredible Hulk (tv-film) – Een van de juryleden bij de rechtszaak tegen Dr. David Banner. *1996: Generation X (tv-film) *1998: Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (tv-film) *2000: X-Men - hotdogverkoper *2002: Spider-Man - omstander bij het World Unity Festival, die tijdens de aanval van de Green Goblin een meisje red van vallend puin. *2003: Daredevil - man die door de jonge Matt Murdock wordt tegengehouden wanneer hij op het punt staat al lezend de straat over te steken. *2003: Hulk - bewaker *2004: Spider-Man 2 - man die vallend puin ontwijkt en wederom een andere omstander red. *2005: Fantastic Four - postbode van de Fantastic Four's, Willie Lumpkin. Dit is Lee’s eerste cameo waarin hij een door hem bedacht personage speelt. *2006: X-men 3: The Last Stand – Een van Jean Grey’s buren in de openingsscène, die zich 20 jaar voor de rest van de film afspeelt. Hij is de “man met de waterslang”. *2007: Spider-Man 3 – Man op station, Hij praat zelfs met Peter. *2008: Iron Man (film) - Een gast op het feestje van Tony Stark. *2008: The Incredible Hulk (film) - Man die druppel bloed van Bruce Banner in zijn drankje krijgt. Stan Lee als Stan Lee In een aantal films en series speelde Stan Lee zichzelf: *1990: The Ambulance *1994: Jugular Wine: A Vampire Odyssey *1995: Mallrats *1998: Spider-Man: The Animates Series: een geanimeerde versie van Stan Lee verscheen in de laatste aflevering. *2002: Een animatieversie van Stan Lee verscheen in de animatieserie The Simpsons in de aflevering “I Am Furious Yellow” (28 april 2002). Stan Lee deed de stem van zijn geanimeerde versie. *2006: Who Wants to Be a Superhero?, realitysoap met Stan Lee als presentator Referenties * Stan Lee op wikipedia (NL)